


Sander Sides One-shots

by Ultimate_Fangirl_0312



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312/pseuds/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312
Summary: Just some simple one-shots. Also available on my Tumblr and Wattpad. Links in my profile description





	1. Never Good Enough

An one-shot based on this art: https://illogicallyinclined.tumblr.com/post/187502356841/me-has-seen-way-too-many-spoilers-about-the-new by @illogicallyinclined

Sorry if this one is short. Enjoy!

—————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------

As time passed on, Logan felt himself being drifted away, being forgotten by the others. He tried to make them understand, to hear his cries, to see that he was in pain

But with no avail. They never listened, and Logan continued to suffer alone, the others continuing their normal lives.

Until Deceit appeared and offered him a chance to finally be heard, and he agreed. He became a dark side.

So the next time he appeared, he looked at normal at first. But Virgil felt something off, and that's when Logan began to have tears running down his face as he changed his clothes

He had gold eyes, a black suit with a gold-coloured tie. "I'm tired of being ignored, now you will listen to me," Logan said

Logic was gone  
Now **Anger **was born


	2. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot of this art: https://illogicallyinclined.tumblr.com/post/187472904986/nice-save-taglist-under-cutmore by @illogicallyinclined
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Minor swearing!

It wasn't uncommon for Logan and Deceit to chat together. They did have a lot of similar interest and enjoyed each other's company. One day, Logan got an idea while listening to Deceit talk

He took Deceit's hat, which confused Deceit at first and took off his glasses and put on the hat, pretending to be Deceit  
"Hello, I am Deceit. I am small and I like to tell falsehoods." Logan said in a Deceit like voice

Deceit couldn't help but stare at Logan's face...was he always this good looking?

" "Lmao got them," Is that the correct usage?" Logan asked while Deceit felt his cheeks heat up.

"Deceit?" Logan said noticing the blush. "Are you alright?" He asked

"How..the hell is your face so pretty?" Deceit mumbled. Luckily Logan didn't hear but he heard something

"What was that?" Logan asked "I didn't quite catch it," Logan said

Deceit now was mentally freaking out. "Shit shit shit!" He thought as he quickly thought of an excuse

"I said "Nice face, did you get it from Ugly City?!" Deceit said out loud, covering his blushing his face

This confused Logan. "We have the same face!" Logan exclaimed

_ ***Later...*** _

Logan was up in his room when the other 3 were in the Living Room watching a movie, eating Patton's cookies when Deceit burst in, blushing.

  
"How the hell is Logan so fucking pretty?!" Deceit said to the others

"You only realized it now? Logan is always beautiful" They all said together

Let's just say everyone is gay for Logan


	3. The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot based on this art: https://illogicallyinclined.tumblr.com/post/187460015276/it-takes-two-to-horribly-misunderstand-one by Illogicallyinclined
> 
> Warning: Angst below

_You used to speak with the force of a fire_

Logan...used to be so much happier. When he was introduced, he smiled a lot more.

_With passion, and feeling and fervour imbued_

Logan was always willing to talk about his hobbies, his passion, what he was best at, being smart

_But with time, your kindling burned down to ashes_

But the other's never cared, never listed. They never understood him and it didn't bother him, at first.

_Now you seem smaller....sadder....subdued._

The pain of not being listened to...understood, slowly ate at him. It changed it, made him realized. What was the point of trying to make other's understand when they never would?

_Who was the one that killed your excitement?_

"Hey, Nerd!" Roman said. "Why don't we go star-gazing and you can rant off about those star facts?" Roman said

"I...I'm good. I'm busy" Logan partially lied

_Who made you feel_

"Heya kiddo, do you know any DNA facts?" Patton asked

"..No, not at the moment" Logan mumbled

_...so scared and alone?_

"Hey Lo, wanna go to the Aquarium? You like talking about the fish and jellyfish there" Virgil suggested

"I'm..good. You go without me" Logan said

_Who was the one that silenced your passion?_

Even the others have noticed, Logan was...colder. Like all the light from his heart was drained away

_It wasn't your fault...**could it be my own?**_

This soon...would start to eat up at Logan...and Thomas soon enough


	4. Emotionless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small fanfic based off artwork here: https://illogicallyinclined.tumblr.com/post/187243845646/gonna-need-an-f-in-the-chat-for-this-one-some
> 
> This is for your amazing artwork @iillogicallyinclined

It was a normal day with dealing with one of Thomas's problems. While the other's were bickering, Logan thought of a clear solution. Now to get the attention of the others

"Actually, if we-" Logan started before being interrupted by Virgil.

"Not a good time, Logan," He said before going back to arguing with the others

Maybe Roman or Patton would listen

"Roman, Patton, do either of you think we should-" Logan started yet again before being rudely interrupted

"Oh shut it, pocket protector," Roman said

"Not now Logan" Patton said

This was getting on Logan's nerves. He had a solution. Maybe Thomas would listen, he had to listen, right?

"Thomas, I **implore** that you hear me out. If we could just-" Logan said. "Logan, there's no logical answer," Thomas said

Logan couldn't take it, every single time he tried to contribute to helping, he was ignored, never listened to.

"Why..." Logan mumbled, "Why won't...."

"Why won't any of you **LISTEN**?!" Logan yelled.

This caused the room to go silent.

Roman sighed as everyone looked at Logan.

"Fine!" Roman exclaimed. "What do you think we should do-" But before he could finish, his eyes widen.

Patton covered his mouth in shock of what he saw

"...L-Logan..?" Roman said in shock

Logan was breathing heavily, but when all the others stared at him in shock, he knew something was wrong. He felt...something wet going down his face. He realized exactly what it was

He was crying

Logan covered his mouth, he never cried. Why..?

He quickly ducked down, leaving the other 4 in shock


	5. It's Going to Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot based on this art: https://sleepy-starling.tumblr.com/post/178398702401/emile-had-a-bad-day-requested-by-the-blue-belle by @sleepy-starling
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a regular day for Remy since his boyfriend was at work, he usually went out and hanged out with friends, then came home to relax. He was watching TV on the couch when he heard the door open. He figured it was his husband so he averted his gaze to the door

He saw Emile staring at the ground, crying, which got Remy worried. "Emile?" He called out, which got Emile to look at him, tears running down his face, looking scared

Remy got up and went over to him, he knew something was wrong. "Emile, I need you to breathe for me, honey. Breath" He said in a soothing voice not wanting to scare his boyfriend. He hugged Emile, rubbing his back as Emile cried  
"W-What if I can't help them, Remy? What if I-" He started before Remy shushed him "It's alright, take a moment. I got you" He said calming the other down

Even after Emile stopping crying, Remy suggested they watch one of Emile's favourite cartoons to help him and cuddle on the couch. Emile agreed, he would like that very much.

But soon, they both fell asleep in each other's arms after a half an hour on the couch by


	6. Patton's Birthday Special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea by: @imbasicallyshakespear on Tumblr!

All the sides have met up once knowing Patton was asleep for sure. Since the day Patton was born was the next day, they wanted to have a plan of what they were doing

"Remind me again why THEY are here?" Virgil asked referring to Deceit and Remus.

"They are parts of me, it wouldn't be fair to leave them out," Thomas said

"Yeah, plus would you rather us spoil the surprise?" Remus asked with a smirk

"As much as I hate it too, Remus is right." Roman sighed, annoyed

"Alright, on the more important topic, what we should do for Patton's idea. Roman, you said you had an idea?" Logan asked

"Ah yes~! I think we should each hang out with Patton, for an hour or so for the day, and then while that person is hanging out, the other's get a special surprise for Patton ready, a cake with tons of gifts!" Roman said

"Wow Roman, that isn't such a bad idea," Deceit said

"Do you have an order of who should go when?" Logan asked writing this down

"Yes in fact! I planned this all out last night!" Roman said pulling out a piece of paper with cursive

"The order shall go as so:

  1. Me (Obviously) 
  2. Virgil 
  3. Deceit and Remus
  4. Logan 

"I like that order!" Thomas said. 

"Thank you, Thomas, everyone can do their own thing but it must be in an hour," Roman said

"I see,alrught.," Virgil said thinking of something Patton would like to do

After all of them planned what to do, they split off to prepare

## *The next morning*

Patton woke up with a yawn as he heard someone open his room door. The spell of pancakes, eggs and bacon filled his nose as he put his glasses on to see Roman holding a plate

"Roman?" Patton asked surprised. 

"Good morning Patton! Happy Birthday, enjoy breakfast in bed!" Roman said setting the breakfast on the other's lap

Patton squealed seeing the breakfast. Blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon with milk. A perfect breakfast

"Awww thank you so much Roman!" Patton said

"As well, I will serenade you with a beautiful song while you eat," Roman said as he cleared his throat

[True Kinds Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MXd1fzccdE)

_ **Oh, when a difficult day goes by** _

_ **Keeping it together is hard but that's why** _

_ **You've got to try** _

_ **You've got to try** _

_ **And when there's a thundering storm outside** _

_ **Underneath the covers, you huddle and hide** _

_ **Open your eyes** _

_ **Open your eyes** _

_ **It's the true, it's the true** _

_ **It's the true kinda love** _

_ **It's the true, it's the true** _

_ **It's the true kinda love** _

_ **Stuck in the middle of fear and shame** _

_ **Everybody's looking for someone to blame** _

_ **Like it's a game** _

_ **Like it's a game** _

_ **And now I am better than "win-or-lose"** _

_ **There's a new direction that I'd like to choose** _

_ **It's called the truth** _

_ **It's called the truth** _

While Roman was singing, Patton chose to sing along, knowing Steven Universe just as well

** _Hey, you, show me that solvable problem_ **

** _We can get through this_ **

** _I'll do the hardest part with you _ **

Roman smiled as they both sang together

_ **It's the true, it's the true** _

_ **It's the true kinda love** _

_ **It's the true, it's the true** _

_ **It's the true kinda love** _

_ **It's the true, it's the true** _

_ **It's the true kinda love** _

_ **It's the true, it's the true** _

_ **It's the true kinda love** _

After Patton finished, he clapped, enjoying the song. Roman bowed as he smiled, glad Patton enjoyed it as Roman glanced at the clock. "Perfect, Virgil should be here soon-" Roman thought as someone knocked on the door as it was Virgil.

"Ah heya kiddo, what's up?" Patton said setting his plate onto the side. 

"A-Ah, I was wondering, do you want to make cookies together..?" Virgil asked thinking it would be the best idea, knowing Patton loves to cook

Patton smiled. "Of course kiddo!" He said standing up. "Let us head off, are you coming Roman?" Patton asked

"Ah no, I must go relax, singing took quite a bit out of me!" He said. It wasn't a lie since singing that did take a lot out of him. But he was going to relax and then head to help Logan, who was making the banner in his room while Deceit was baking in the dark sides kitchen

"Oh alright, cmon Virgil!" Patton said as they both headed down to the kitchen.

"I assume chocolate chip as usual?" Virgil asked. 

"Yep!" Patton said. "You know me so well Virgil!" Those were his favourite cookies after all

Virgil smiled softly as he helped Patton get the bowls and then the ingredients

Patton hummed as Virgil carefully measured the ingredients, checking twice to make sure it was right, not wanting to mess up the cookies

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Patton said

"Forgot what?" Virgil asked as Patto snapped his fingers. Patton had a light blue apron on and Virgil had a dark purple on with patches like his sweater

"D-Did you make these?" Virgil said amazed

"Yep! I do them in my free time. I got one for everyone!" Patton said which was pretty impressive to Virgil said

"Anyway kiddo, back to the cookies!" Patton said as the finished making the batter, and after buttering and shaping the cookies, put them into the oven. 

"Well, now what should we do?" Patton asked. 

"Well..." Virgil said a bit embarrassed. 

"You okay kiddo?" Patton asked

"Y-Yeah...I learned this song on the guitar..and it's not anything impressive but I want to show you.." Virgil said embarrassed. "B-But only if you want to!" He said

"Oh Virgil, of course, I would love to hear it. And whatever it is, I'll love it no matters what" Patton said with a smile which got Virgil flustered

"O-Okay.." Virgil said as he got out his acoustic guitar, sat on the countertop as he hummed a tune

[Ultimately](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-RCiBWmBBc)

_ **Ultimately I don't understand a thing** _

_ **I try to do the best I can** _

_ **I know you try to do the same** _

_ **We're just so bound to make mistakes** _

_ **You could call it a disposition** _

_ **I apologize for all your tears** _

_ **I wish I could be different** _

_ **But I'm still growing up** _

_ **Into the one, you can call your love** _

_ **I don't know if I'll ever be enough** _

_ **I'm throwing in my chips** _

_ **I guess I tend to push my luck** _

_ **And ultimately I believe we'll be okay** _

_ **It's so cliché to say these things, but repetition is a key** _

_ **I think I'm better when I'm with you** _

_ **But I worry when you're gone** _

_ **I think I need to learn to love myself** _

_ **I must learn to be strong** _

_ **So, for now we'll say goodbye** _

_ **Although it pains me in my heart** _

_ **Your words they come to me in memories** _

_ **They sing to me like songs** _

_ **It won't be long until I'm here** _

_ **Soon I'll make my arrival** _

_ **Under shady trees** _

_ **A quiet street** _

_ **The roads that I have traveled** _

_ **Ultimately it's a beautiful thing** _

_ **Like flowers blooming in a lonely field** _

_ **The petals drift through crossing winds** _

_ **They find their way to river streams** _

_ **That scent the water beautifully, it takes me back to you** _

_ **It takes me back to you** _

Virgil took a deep breath in and out and looked at Patton, who had tears and stars in his eyes

"A-Ah! I'm sorry-" Virgil started before being hugged by Patton

"That was amazing Virgil! You played and sang so well." Patton said which got Virgil to smile, hugging the other back

Sadly, their hug was cut short as the timer went off for their cookies as Patton pulled them out off the over and onto the cooling rack.

"Be careful Patton, don't eat one while it's still so hot?" Virgil said

"I know kiddo," He said blowing on a cooled cookie as he popped one in his mouth, smiling

"Wonderful as always!" Patton said

Virgil glanced at the time. "Deceit should be next..." He thought as Remus ran into the kitchen.

"Uhh, hey Patton, Virgil!" Remus said getting death glares from Virgil who was confused

"Heya kiddo, what do you need? Want a cookie?" Patton asked

"Nah I'm good, but I need you to come here," Remus said pulling him away before Remus whispered. "I got this Virgil, me and Deceit did ours together," Remus said as he pulled him away

Virgil was confused but as bad as it seemed, decided to trust Remus this one time

Remus brought him to Deceit's room. "What's going on kiddo?" Patton asked confused.

"Well you see I was using my magic...and.." Remus opened the door to see an adorable baby Deceit playing with a snake plushie

"Oh, my goooood!" Patton squealed picking up Baby Deceit. "He's adorable!" Patton said

"He accidentally got hit with a spell and is a baby for at least an hour," Remus said rubbing his hair

But Patton did not give a care, he held the babbling Baby Deceit in his hand. "Like look at him! So small!" Patton gushed

Well, if Patton didn't care, Remus didn't either. He sat beside the other as Deceit began to cry

"Aww, what's wrong?" Patton said rocking the baby in his hands.

"Well he's a baby, he's probably tired, or something" Remus shrugged, unaware with babies

"Ohhh sing him a song, Remus!" Patton suggested

"Hell no!" Remus said looking away

"Aww cmon, I'll sing along with you!" Patton suggested. 

Remus sighed, he knew he would still say no, but it was his birthday. And plus Roman and Virgil would both have his head if he tried anything 

"Fine, I think I have a song in mind," Remus said clearing his throat and taking a breath as he sang, Patton, rocking Baby Deceit in his arms

[Brother ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9w37b-lRyc)

_ **When we were young we were the ones** _

_ **The kings and queens oh yeah, we ruled the world** _

_ **We smoked cigarettes man no regrets** _

_ **Wish I could relive every single word** _

_ **We've taken different paths** _

_ **And travelled different roads** _

_ **I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old** _

_ **And when you're in the trenches** _

_ **And you're under fire I will cover you** _

_ **If I was dying on my knees** _

_ **You would be the one to rescue me** _

_ **And if you were drowned at sea** _

_ **I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe** _

_ **I've got you brother-er-er-er** _

_ **I've got you brother-er-er-er** _

_ **I've got you brother-er-er-er** _

_ **I've got you brother-er-er-er** _

_ **Oh, brother, we'll go deeper than the ink** _

_ **Beneath the skin of our tattoos** _

_ **Though we don't share the same blood** _

_ **You're my brother and I love you that's the truth** _

_ **We're living different lives** _

_ **Heaven only knows** _

_ **If we'll make it back With all our fingers and our toes** _

_ **5 years, 20 years, come back** _

_ **It will always be the same** _

_ **If I was dying on my knees** _

_ **You would be the one to rescue me** _

_ **And if you were drowned at sea** _

_ **I would give you my lungs so you could breathe** _

_ **I've got you brother-er-er-er** _

_ **I've got you brother-er-er-er** _

_ **And if we hit on troubled water** _

_ **I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe** _

_ **And we'll be carrying each other** _

_ **Until we say goodbye on our dying day** _

_ **Because I've got you brother-er-er-er** _

_ **I've got you brother-er-er-er** _

_ **I've got you brother-er-er-er** _

_ **I've got you brother-er-er-er** _

_ **If I was dying on my knees** _

_ **You would be the one to rescue me** _

_ **And if you were drowned at sea** _

_ **I would give you my lungs so you could breathe** _

_ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh** _

_ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh** _

_ **I've got you brother-er-er-er** _

_ **I've got you brother-er-er-er** _

Remus had a couple of tear in his eyes as he wiped them as he saw a crying Patton holding a sleeping Baby Remus

"You okay..?" Remus asked

"That was sooo good ahhhhhh" Patton wiped his tears but before Remus could say anything a smoke covered them as Deceit was back to normal

"Oh, looks like it's been a while, guess the spell wore off," Patton said as Deceit death glared Remus

"Heh heh...I should run" Remus said making a break for it with an angry Deceit after them, passing by Logan, who was heading to get Patton

"Ah, heya Lo!" Patton said happily sitting up. 

"Greetings, I'm not going question what happened with those two" Logan said. "Instead, I would like to show you something, if you would follow me," He said offering his hand to the other.

"Oh, of course!" Patton said taking the other's hand as Logan led him to his part of the Mindscape

It was set tonight,as the stars were out. It wasn't too hot or cold, just right.

"Oh, by the way, this is for you," Logan said handing the other a yellow rose

"Yellow roses represent friendship and joy. Those two ideas best represent you so I decided to choose this flower" Logan said

"Aww, thank you," Patton said smelling the rose as they sat down on the hill

"I thought stargazing would be the best idea to end your birthday," He said with a soft smile

"I think that's a lovely idea, thank you," He said as he looked down, something on his mind

"Is something the matter Patton?" Logan asked worriedly

"Well..nothing bad, but I want to admit something," Patton said 

"Yes..?" Logan asked

"I...already knew about the plans today" Patton admitted

"W-What?!" Logan was su[rised. "How??" 

"Well a couple of nights before my birthday, everyone was asleep except you and I saw you talking to Thomas," Patton said

##  ***FLASHBACK***

Patton was heading to get a night snack when he heard talking in the Living Room. He snuck to listen to them

"I'm surprised Logan, I didn't think you'll be the one to care so much about feelings," Thomas said

"Nonsense, it would be the best to think about Patton's feelings and to encourage him to be the best he can be," Logan said

"So you do care about him and his feelings!" Thomas said

"No!" Logan said, flustered.

##  ***FLASHBACK END***

Logan felt his face heat up. "I see...well I'm sorry that I spoiled the surprise," Logan said feeling bad

"No no, you don't need to be sorry," Patton said taking the other's hand softly and looking at the other

"I actually want to thank you. I didn't think you'll be the one that would think about me in that way" Patton said. "I'm really happy, everything today was perfect. And it was because of you,so...thank you" Patton said

And with that, Patton leaned in and kissed the other softly on the lips, causing Logan's entire face to go red. After pulling away, Patton snuggled into the other's chest, yawning.

Logan was still taking a second to process what happened. In those couple seconds, the other proceeded to fall asleep against Logan.

Logan sighed but was smiling like a dork as he picked up the other and took him to his room

"Sweet dreams, Patton," Logan said as he kissed the other's forever and went to let the other's know Patton was asleep, so the cake would be cut the next day


End file.
